The Cursed Couple
by celloplayer
Summary: Since Mikan has joined the DA class, her life has been in loops. Now after 2 years of being sent away, Mikan has developed a tougher attitude, but she's still Mikan. But ever since her little secret came back to her, Mikan is forced to keep her identity a secret (only for a while), and can only tell some, about her mermaid curse. Now Hunters are back, can Natsume protect his Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was just a story I decided to make. It may seem OOC or just stupid, but I want to see before you judge, how much people liked it. Thanks. P.S. This will be rated M for sexual scenes later.**

**~cello player**

Mikan swimmed around the local lake. After being accepted and turned into a DA (dangerous ability) student, she was allowed more freedom whenever, even on missions. She was also turned into a Special Star, because of her being the "new favorite" of the elementary principal. But that was four years ago. Now she's 16, and _single_.

Being single was a problem, but Mikan couldn't care less. Ruka and Hotaru were dating, Sumire, Koko, etc. You get it, everybody was dating.

All of this was said in a letter from her friends. Mikan had been on a mission and was sent away for 2 years after joining the dangerous ability class. She was in England, and sent to gather information about the secret organization. All of the information was gathered, now lied the job of packing back to Japan.

You may ask why Mikan is swimming around.

Mikan had a major make over. Instead of being just a human, she was also an Alice. Now she's a human-Alice-mermaid. Being a mermaid wasn't that nice, but had its perks.

Mikan had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair grew long and thick. The bronzeness of her thick hair maid everybody girl jealous. Her body was an average model standard size. Her torso was short, but she had nice long legs. Slim and pretty. She had an hourglass figure. But everyone knew that her main thing was her face. Her face outgrew the childish look. Her eyes showed that she was a smart person. Her cheek bones were in a perfect position, her skin was pale, her lips red. Her eyes were gorgeous. The shimmered under the moonlight, her hazel eyes brought out every beautiful feature of her body. After going through _puberty_, Mikans chest size had grown. Instead of being an AA, that Natsume teased her for, she was now a decently perfect size breast.

Now you would ask, "How the heck did you become a mermaid?!". Simple. Mikan's family history on her mother's side were mermaids. It was a genetical thing. Her mother just didn't tell Mikan about it. But only one person knew. Narumi. Narumi explained to me about the mermaid basics, and warned me that only a few could know about it.

She hadn't seen Natsume in a long time. Mikan missed these dangerous eyes that glimmered. Those raven locks, and sharp eyes. But did he still remember her? Did her remember their kiss at the Christmas party? Or those memories she held so closely to her heart. He probably was off dating a better girl.

Mikan stared at the full moon. If she didn't get in water after a week, she would feel irritated and weak. After more than a week, there could be deadly consequences such as death. She looked down at her goldish and bronze tail. She could change the color anytime she wanted. Unlike most mermaids that people imagined, she wasn't _entirely naked_. A foggy thin layer of scale skin covered her breasts. They were enough to cover the essential parts. Her hair also covered her breasts. They were long and thick.

"I better be going back," Mikan dove into the water from the rock she was on, and swam to shore. She saw the Villa with glowing lights.

Once on shore, Mikan had a light burning pain on her body. She was transforming back into a human. She was stark naked now, but had an option of changing back with clothes if she concentrated hard enough. Unfortunately, she was too tired. There was a towel on the sand that she wrapped herself in.

She walked to the patio entrance of her private villa, and opened the door. She quickly ran to her shower and took a nice soak. It took quite a lot of concentration from turning into a mermaid. She couldn't do this when she just learned about her mermaid traits four years ago.

_Flashback_

_Mikan slowly dipped her foot into the tub. And then her body. A light burning sensation made Mikan worried. She glimpsed down to see her legs gone, and in place of her legs a scaly white tail._

_Mikan held her scream in as much as she could. She picked up the phone next to her and dialed Narumi. Narumi was like a family member to her and she trusted him a lot._

"_Moshi Moshi!" A cheery voice greeted her_

"_Narumi sensei, I think I turned into a fish!" Mikan shrieked into the line._

_Narumi seemed to have froze for a short moment, and then sighed "Oh Mikan, your mother was the same. Don't worry. You're a mermaid."_

"_A MERMAID?!" Mikan basically screamed into Narumi's ear. She heard a groan on the other line "Oh I'm sorry for yelling in your ear…"_

"_It's okay. Just remember to always go in the water once a week, don't push it. You can change your tail color, don't let anyone else know, and be careful._

_End of flashback_

Mikan smiled at her memories.

After a nice long soak, Mikan trudged to her bed in her lacy nightgown and fell right asleep.

Hey- what's wrong with lacy stuff?

Upon arriving in japan, Mikan decided best to wear a control mask. After stealing too many alices, she began to loose control of some.

One time, she accidentally let loose of her laser Alice and chopped her door in half.

Mikan was wearing a Gakuen Alice uniform. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her earrings decorated her ears. A silver one just like Natsume wasn't even powerful enough. A gold bracelet that had swirls complimented her pale skin. Her control mask was a mardigra mask that was gold with black outlining.

Her school outfit, in her opinion, was most likely made by a perverted person. The uniform was made out of expensive cloth and all of the fancy things, but the skirt went up near her butt.

Mikan had 2 uniform choices, one was the DA, and the other was a regular school uniform.

The regular school uniform had the original designs. There was the neck bow thingy, and had 3 main colors: black, white, and red. It was the same from the old elementary uniforms.

The dangerous ability uniform had 3 main colors: Black and white

The two colors clashed in front of Mikan's eyes. It was a white blouse, with a black business coat. The skirt was still short, but was black and thus blended in with the uniform top. A small black bow was tied around the neck of the blouse.

Mikan wore black combat boots with a slight pump for the heel.

On the final note, Mikan wore a black eye outline like kohl.

Mikan was escorted into a limousine, and driven to Gakuen Alice. But she wasn't alone.

"Narumi Sensei!" Mikan hugged the blonde teacher.

"Mikan," Narumi sniffed back a sob

"I missed you so much!" Mikan let go of the hug "How's everyone at school doing?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out yourself! Oh and Mikan…" Narumi darted his eyes away from Mikan "The principal wants you to hide your identity, and get use to your surroundings, then release your identity."

"Wait-Why?" Mikan was upset, but understood.

"There are a few new people we need you to look into, and you it would be less chaotic. Tell people little by little. Your name for a short while is going to be Akari Nara" Narumi smiled a bit

"Oh okay, that sounds good. I can tell some of my friends little by little." I was relieved.

"well we've arrived," Narumi got up from his seat and opened the car door. I widened at how large the high school division was.

"Wow." I gasped.

The halls were large, I gasped at the huge building. Everything was so high tech

'_Most likely Hotaru'_.

"We're here!" Narumi entered the door.

"Welcome! We've been waiting for you." A kind and greeting feminine voice greeted me "My name is Ms. Ochi!"

Ms. Ochi was a beautiful lady. Her striking features were her body and her face. She had dark sea green hair and eyes.

"Hi," I turned to Ms. Ochi then to the class "My name is Akari Nara,"

Without a moment to hesitate I was pulled into those deep crimson eyes.

**That's the link for Mikan's mask. I might also be able to draw how her uniform looks like, as well as Natsume and the other kids. I hope you enjoyed. The only way I'm going to update if people review. Thank you for reading!**

**~cello player**


	2. Those Crimson-Eyes Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter for the Cursed Couple, enjoy!**

Those crimson eyes lured me into him, but you couldn't see with my mask.

"Well class, please be nice to Akari!" Ms. Ochi turned to me, her eyes sparkled "Why don't you sit by that empty seat by Natsume?"

I nodded, they've taught to make less contact. Eyes were on me as I walked down to my seat.

'_Great, I sit next to Natsume' _I mentally cursed, as I felt the eyes of Natsume examine me. I looked to my right and saw Hotaru, bored as ever stare at me with an intense stare.

I sat down quickly to avoid anymore stares.

Throughout the class, everyone had glanced back once and a while to stare at me. But Natsume had kept his eyes stuck on me.

I couldn't blame people; I had lots of control devices, not to mention a mask, and a DA uniform.

Ms. Ochi carried on about history of Japan, as I almost doze off. I already knew all of this, but I was forced to keep quite.

The bell rang as everybody ran to their places, to join their personal life. Nobody dared to come near me, because of my status. I got up from my seat and glanced back, to see Natsume.

Randomly I nodded and transported to the cherry tree. It was close to the one that Natsume use to always sit at. Slowly turning away from the sun, I hid in the shade. Deciding it was safe, I slumped down and took off a few control bracelets.

Every once a while, they would start to feel hot. Always feeling safe, I decided to take off my mask.

I closed my eyes and rested.

Thinking about the image of Natsume, he was different. His face was more handsome, but had the same look. He grew taller, and looked stronger. Somehow, his eyes were sad and different.

"Oi," A deep voice approached, I slipped on my mask as fast as I could "who are you?" It was Natsume, his casual monotone voice, as well as his hands in his pocket was his trademark pose.

"Didn't you hear? It was Akari Nara," I snapped back in the same monotone as he had

"What's your alice?" He asked approaching a bit more cautiously.

"That's none of your business. But I'm capable of many things," I replied mysteriously

Without warning Natsume jumped back into the forest, and out came something fast. A fireball. I didn't have time to think, the only choice was to nullify it. Quickly extinguishing the flames, I shot a glare.

"So you have the nullifying alice," Natsume walked back with his hands in his pockets, his eyes narrowed "Do you know who Mikan is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied trying to hide my fear of being discovered.

"We'll see your abilities in DA class today," Natsume huffed "See you later polka-dots,"


End file.
